


Nirvana for the broken

by Wool_Corgi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Cute napstablook, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirty Sans, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is innocent, Nice Chara, Oblivious Papyrus, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Stalker Sans, Worried Papyrus, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wool_Corgi/pseuds/Wool_Corgi
Summary: After falling into the underground and losing her memory can frisk survive through the dangers,or will she succumb to death?





	1. Chapter 1

As she fell into the nothingness below her eyes teared up, it would finally stop. Her life would be forgotten, like dust in the wind. It was better this way she thought as she reached for the sun one last time before colliding with the dark ground below. As soon as her head hit she blacked out.

     Coming to the girl found herself on a patch of golden flowers, and slowly looked towards the now tiny looking hole above her. Congealed blood knotted her hair together and clumped around the large gash in her head. The once pure golden flowers were stained a dark almost brown red. She had been out for a while. Who... Who was she? How did she end up here? She felt an urge to look around and move on but couldn't muster up the will. A voice in her head seemed to push her.

     " **Go please, Frisk. Find mom** " Am I frisk..? She wondered if that was really her name, it felt right at least. Who was mom? Why did she have to find them? Hesitantly she rose from her position. Once she sat up Frisk realized just how much her body hurt. Her shirt was torn on the shoulder, and had several blood stains going down her collar and sleeves. As for her legs they were luckily only bruised in a few areas. It seemed she had landed head first. Rolling to her hands and knees she started unsteadily lifting herself up. Her vision began going black halfway making her a bit light headed. Falling into a crouching position she began crawling slowly instead. The light disappeared, being replaced by darkness as she continued forward through the room. The area narrowed into a hallway, and went on. When the end was reached a large doorway loomed above her, but she felt nothing but determination to continue. Pushing further she came upon a yellow flower much like the ones in the other room, except this one had a face and seemed to notice her. 

     "Howdy! I'm Flowery, Flowey the Flower!" It's voice sounded a bit shrill to her now ringing ears, it was that of a child's it seemed. Her gaze barely locked on it as she tried to remain at least sitting up. "Hmmm... You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Without waiting for a response it rambled on, her mind could barely comprehend the words as black framed her vision. "Golly you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how thi-" he was cut off as she face planted into the ground, his face turned into that of anger as he summoned his pellets, and surrounded her with them. "It is kinda rude to ignore a friend, kid" he laughed as they began closing in, only to be hit by a fire ball and get knocked away. 

     A rather tall goat woman stepped out from where the fireball emerged, a look of concern painting her features. Her robe was purple and white, and bore the symbol of royalty. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth..." Her voice had a tinge of regret to it, as if she could have arrived sooner. Without another word she picked up the child. An audible gasp escaped her as she noticed the wounds and began running back to the house so she could help this child was hurt worse than any of the others had been. It scared her, and she knew she had to quickly fix it. After basically busting through the door she laid the young kid on the couch. Frantically the goat woman began searching for supplies to use on her wounds. Without a moment of hesitation she began cutting bandages and wrapping the child's wounds. It wasn't much but it was all she could do, so the woman took the child to her room and tucked her in, praying for the best in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

  Frisk p.o.v.

     My body felt numb as I came to. I felt warm, and my body seemed to be better.  My mouth felt dry, and my throat was sore. As I opened my eyes they were met with a white ceiling. Looking to the side I saw I was in a child's room.  It was all actually very orange. The wardrobe sat against the wall next to the bed, I could see a lamp across the room, but my sight was pretty limited. Sitting up I got out of bed, and noted a piece of pie on the floor. What should I do with that...? A bit unsure I picked it up and went to the door. Before I completely opened it I peeked out. A small giggle echoed through my mind as I did so, then a familiar voice came out. 

" **mom must have been pretty panicked if she forgot humans could be healed with magic. At least that explains the bandages though. Please go on, she's in the living room down the hall.** " I felt like I could trust them so I opened the door and walked out, curious when I noted the mirror on the opposite end I went to look at myself. I was met with bright red eyes when I looked in it. My tan skin had quite a few healing bruises, and my head was wrapped in blood stained gauze. Brunette hair fell in thin oily strands down to my shoulders, and my lips looked rather chapped. I heard soft humming, and decided to follow it. Arriving to the living room I found the large white goat woman who had saved me, a pair of glasses propped onto her snout. Her purple robes set off her own red eyes as she read the book held in her hands. I felt the urge to close my eyes before I closed the distance. Maybe it would be best, I'm not sure but I feel like they're offsetting. 

     Noticing me the goat woman called me forward. "Oh, I see you're finally awake my child! Its been a couple days now but I see you're doing much better." Taking note of the pie she got up and took it from me. " **Mom..."** the young voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I watched quietly as she sat the plate of pie down and went to grab me some water. 

"I wasn't sure if my healing magic could do much for your injuries at first, but since I brought you hear I focused on trying to heal your external injuries. Luckily its been working so your head is fine now. Once you eat the pie you should heal completely though. " her voice reached where i sat at a dining chair, taking in this information. After a few moments she walked back in and sat down a glass of milk for me. Without a word I grabbed it and chugged it, eager to soothe my dry mouth and sore throat. "M-may I have more..mom..?" I croaked out. My voice was rough from apparent lack of use. Her cheeks turned a light pink and she smiled.  "O-oh of course!" After quickly taking the glass she went to the kitchen. I could hear a fridge open, along with her opening the milk. I decided to try to talk to the voice in my head, curious about it.   _What's your name?_

The voice took a moment before it spoke, and when it did I heard it behind me instead of inside me. " **I'm Chara, I'm here to help you"** turning around in my chair I saw someone who looked a lot like me, except without the injuries. Their red eyes held me in place as I studied them. They wore a yellow shirt with a single green stripe, and they had a pair of knee length tan shorts with it. Their appearance held no hints to their gender as they smiled and held their hand out to me. " **It's a pleasure to officially meet you Frisk"** without a second thought I shook their hand.

"The pleasure is mine sweet cheeks."  A cheeky grin lit up my face as I wiggled my eyebrows at them. After a few moments they snorted and went into a fit of laughter. Mom came back and sat my glass of milk down next to the pie, then looked a bit concerned. 

"Who were you talking to?"

" **Don't tell her it was me"**

"myself" I answered quickly, earning a smile from Chara. Before she could question me further I began eating the pie, earning an appalled look from goat mom. 

"You must be hungry, you're not even using a fork my child!" Giggling she went and grabbed a washcloth. When she came back I'd finished my pie and she wiped off my hands and face. "Drink your milk, I'll draw a bath for you" after she left the room I looked around for Chara, but couldn't find them. With a shrug I took a drink of my milk and got up, bringing it with me. Walking over to the bookcase I began skimming over the different titles. Most of them seemed to be about snails, whatever those were. When she came back she took my hand. "Let's go, I have your bath ready. I'll help you get clean." 

     As she brought me down the hall she began talking about the different puzzles and monsters I should watch out for if I decide to leave, but I was to focused on Chara outside the bedroom door to really notice. They were in the middle of reaching for it, but seemed to have froze up. Their eyes darkened over and a few tears went down their face before they fell to the ground holding their head. I reached out for them, but before I could grab them goat mom pulled me into the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

     The bathroom itself was simple. It had a bathtub, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. The hamper was across from the sink and a towel rack hung on the wall. The hot water fogged up the room slightly, and clouded the mirror. I watched as Goat mom began undressing me, only to stop after a moment.

"How... How old are You child?" Her eyes met mine as I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, why? " she seemed a bit hesitant to respond as she sat my shirt to the side.

"It seems you've already hit puberty as you have breasts, and I wouldn't feel right to bathe you. I'm sorry!" She seemed a bit flustered as she left, what was that about? Disregarding it I slipped off the bandages and the rest of my clothing, then laid them aside. Hesitantly I submerged my foot in the water testing it, and then put my other one in and sunk down into the hot depths. The scent of lavender hit me and I smiled. This was pretty nice honestly, any soreness was melting away. Looking at the once clear water I could see tendrils of brownish red moving from my hair. After going completely under to wet it I grabbed some shampoo. I noted that Chara entered and sat outside the bathtub. " **Do you need anything, Frisk?** "

I shook my head no as I began rinsing my hair. "Why were you crying earlier?" They gave no response as I finished removing the soap and dried blood from my hair. I looked at them and found their eyes were trained on me. Unblinking and almost glowing they followed my movements. Without a word I reached out and flicked their for head as I smiled. "You don't have to answer" blinking they put their hand where I flicked and slowly smiled. 

" **thank you frisk..** " getting up they left me to finish. A song seemed to come to my mind as I got the body wash and began cleaning myself. 

"Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie.." 

Chara p.o.v 

  I stood outside the bathroom listening to her soft, yet strong voice as I held my hand over my heart. 

"It can't be true

That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry.." Her voice hit me hard. It was all so familiar, and it brought me to tears again. I shakily whispered the next lines with her as hot tears trailed down my pale face. 

 

"The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel

Our voices began to sync perfectly together as we continued

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river would run to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye"

With that line, I saw goat mom coming and dissipated. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is tears of an angel


	4. Chapter 4

     With a heavy sigh I lifted myself from the soothing water and dried myself off.  My skin showed scars that I could no longer remember receiving.  Glancing at the clothing goat mom left I noted the purple and blue striped sweater, brown boots, shorts, and a pair of black leggings.  Surprisingly once i pulled it on the sizes were perfect for me.  After leaving the bathroom I looked around the house a bit more.  It seemed Goat mom had left for something.  With a soft sigh I sat at the top of the stairs and let myself zone out as I thought of the recent events.  So far I had a companion only I could see named Chara, a giant (lets not forget sweet) goat had taken me in, and i couldn't remember how i ended up here. 

     A soft knock echoed through the recesses below the stairs, spiking my curiosity.  Getting up I began the trek down the stairs and to the hallway at the end.  It spread on forever it seemed, only getting darker as i went.  When i arrived to a large door another knock came from it. 

"Wh-who's there..?"

 _ **"Dishes"**_ a rather deep, yet calming voice replied.  With a little bit of a giggle i quickly replied to the male on the other side.

"Dishes, who?" I could hear a soft chuckle as he delivered the next part of the joke.

 _ **"Dishes a bad joke"**_   I couldn't help but laugh at this, it was just so random, yet perfect.  I decided to join in and knocked twice on the door, awaiting his reply.  **_"Who's There?"_**

"Adore" His voice came to me, sounding amused and curious all at once. 

_**"Adore who?"** _

"There's adore between us, so how can you hear me?" His deep response made me blush, I loved his voice.

 _ **"Adore could never keep such a pretty voice from me."**_   Hearing a door open upstairs I quickly said I had to go and ran up the stairs.  I met Goat mom at the door and helped her bring the groceries to the kitchen. 

     "Hey mom, what's in the ruins?"  She seemed a bit surprised at my curiosity, but patted me on the head and told me to go explore while she cooked.  I smiled and ran out to go and see everything.  As i rounded the corner to the left of the house a froggit hopped over and stopped in front of me.  Its adorable hat made me giggle, but suddenly four boxes appeared in front of me, and a red heart came from my chest.  From left to right the boxes said; **FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS, MERCY.**   Without a second thought  hit act, and had three options pop up. Check, compliment, and threat.  I picked compliment and knelt down before it.  "I love your hat! It looks great on you"  It blushed deeply, then flies began coming from it. Reflexively i began dodging them all as they flew at me, by the end of the assault I was knelt on the ground breathing a bit heavier.  The four boxes popped up and I hit mercy, and then spare.  As it hopped off i noticed the 5g on the ground and picked it up.  After slipping the g into my pocket I began walking again.  When I slipped it in i felt something plastic in my pocket, and pulled it out.  In my hand was an ancient looking cell phone, with one number programmed into it.  With a shrug i put it back and continued on.  I came across a ghost laying on one of the piles of red leaves.  it kept saying z over and over again.  I felt bad as I approached it, I heard it mutter ' _Have they left yet..?'_

     

When i gently touched it trying to move it the boxes appeared along with the red heart again.  This time I chose act again and hit check.  A text box appeared in front of me, and i read what it said:

NAPSTABLOOK- ATK 10 DEF 10

*THIS MONSTER DOESNT SEEM TO HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR...

He began crying, and i had to dodge the tears as they chased me.  When the attack finished I hit act again and chose cheer out of the four given.

"You shouldn't cry, I'm here for you!" He seemed a bit taken aback and i heard a soft oh.. before a box appeared the text said

_Really not feeling up to it right now, sorry._

I chose cheer again, and told him I'd be his friend.  He blushed a bit and looked down, then asked if he could show me something.  "Of course you can" 

"O-okay...here I go.." He began crying but the tears went up and began forming a really adorable top hat.  "I call it dapperblook..." Automatically I began telling him how adorable he looked, along with how well it suited him.  He blushed and looked at me.  "I normally come here because nobody bothers me... but i met somebody really nice today..." Without another word he began floating up and disappeared.  As i went along i gained around 30g, a piece of monster candy, and ended up buying a spider doughnut.  When I came back dinner was ready and I told goat mom about everything that happened.  She seemed a bit worried when it came to the battles, but praised me for my mercy towards the monsters and smiled.  After I finished eating we sat in the living room and she read me snail facts for awhile.  Everything was rather peaceful, and it made me a bit sleepy.  Before I knew it I'd fallen asleep against goat mom.

 

Sans p.o.v

After the girl on the other side had left I returned to my duties with a new sense of curiosity.  It had been awhile since something different had happened, and the new voice was a pleasant change.  She seemed kind, I wonder if I'll meet her soon..? Maybe she's a cute monster.  I felt my permanent grin widen a bit as I took a 'shortcut' to Grillby's and ordered the usual.  I'd have to visit the door again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_I went up the trail, holding a small kitten close to my chest.  The people of the town say that people disappear when they climb the mountain at the end.  I'm sure most of them hate me.  I glanced at the fresh bruises.  They were in the shape of the different stones i got hit with.  The others in my class constantly beat me up or ganged up on me.  They called me a demon, mostly because of my eyes.  They were crimson in color, so I kept them closed.  Leaving the trail I went through the woods, taking a familiar path through the briars and trees around me.  As I approached the area I found the patch of yellow buttercups, along with the remains of a past village.  I sat in the flowers, looking around.  I felt drawn here for some reason  My only friend stays here, and they only come to me at night so I normally stayed here.  The orphanage never noticed anyways.  Laying back i ran my  thumb between the cats ears, rubbing its head affectionately.  My bright eyes narrowed at the sight of flames in the distance.  What was going on..?_

     The feeling of a hand on my cheek woke me up, and i met eyes with Chara.  The dream left me as I jolted out of bed in surprise, knocking over the lamp and hitting my head on the wardrobe in the process.  Goat mom busted into the room, and rushed over to me.  She picked me up, holding me to her chest.  I could feel her heart was racing, probably from the scare i gave her.  I felt kinda bad for scaring her, and hugged her tightly.  After a few minutes she gently set me down and knelt before me. 

"You have to be more careful my child, you could have been seriously injured.  Go on and get ready for today, I'll clean up here." With a nod to show I understood I went to wash my face and brush my teeth.  Another journey downstairs was definitely on todays agenda, I'd have to ask Goat mom about it.  Why had she not mentioned anything about down there?  It isn't important i suppose.  When I stopped and glanced in the mirror I was met with a disheveled, petite girl.  My scars were ever present on my wrists, I still didn't know what could cause perfectly straight lines like that though.  They were on my thighs, as well as up my arm.  After washing my face and brushing my teeth I got dressed and went to the living room.  Chara was there, but goat mom was still in my room.  With a poke to Chara's cheek i caught their attention. 

"Hey" they smiled at me and hugged me.  I wonder what got them in such a good mood? Without a word they began leading me to the stairs. 

" **We need to leave Frisk, It's time to move on.  Ask mom how to exit the ruins.  She knows how to, and you need to get to Asgore**."  I was a bit confused but knew Chara was going to guide me the right way.  After we ate breakfast and mom began her daily story I cleared my throat a bit awkwardly and looked down.  I felt horrible having to do this, but it was a necessary evil apparently. 

"How....How do you exit the ruins..?"  She became a bit nervous, and tried to change the subject. 

"um... How about an exciting snail fact?" She smiled a bit forcefully "did you know they sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting." I quickly asked again before i lost the courage. 

"Mom how do I exit the ruins?"  She fell quiet, then looked at me a bit sadly.

"...I have to do something. Stay here."  After setting aside her book and glasses she got up, walking down the hall.  I followed quickly not knowing what she was going to do.  She seemed to have disappeared when i made it to the staircase, as I descended I thought about how she looked when she left.  Was that panic and fear?  My thoughts were stopped as I stopped behind where she stood, not ten feet from the last stair.  "You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?  Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins.  A one-way exit to the rest of the underground.  I am going to destroy it.  No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She began walking again as I opened my mouth to respond.  This was crazy!  She couldn't trap me here forever.. I could survive fine.  I felt determined to stop her and continued on, not going back like she wanted.  She stopped again a little further up, and began speaking.  "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate."  Her expression was pained, but my determination to leave did not falter.  "I have seen it again and again.  They come.  They leave.  They die."  Her words made sense, I had found a ribbon recently, it was in my pocket.  I wondered who the girl was that left it at the time, but now I knew.  What had happened to her..? I felt myself unconsciously hover over my pocket.  What had she been like?  Was she lost like me?  It didn't matter right now, I could find out another time.  For now I continued to listen.  "You naïve child...If you leave the ruins... They... **Asgore**...will kill you." Asgore, there's that name again.  Who was he?  "I am only protecting you, do you understand?.....go to your room."  She started going again, knowing I'd follow by now.  As she walked I could see her shaking stop and she became more focused on keeping me here with her.  Her hands remained clasped in front of her as she walked, a common thing she did when she walked with me as well.  When we reached a turn she stopped once more.  "Do not try to stop me." Of course I'd try to stop you mom, this is insane even if you are protecting me.  I knew it was because she loved me but I had to go.  "This is your final warning."  With that she went on to the door, with me in tow.  She stopped in front of the large door, not looking at me.  Her voice was stern, and angry as she began talking to me.  "You want to leave so badly?  You are just like the others.  There is only one solution to this.  Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.  With that she turned to me and the battle options appeared.  I was close to tears but refused to back down.  I won't fight her, I know that much.  If I hurt her I'll regret it greatly, she's my mom.  A text box appeared. 

'Toriel blocks your way' The choice below it remained the same, **Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy**.  I chose mercy, then spare.  Within seconds she had brought out her fire magic and began sending them forward.  As they came forward they were in a curved line, moving to the right.  I quickly lunged to the left, not noticing the stray fireball.  It burned my arm, taking away the sweater and burning my flesh.  I bit back a scream of pain as I dodged the rest of the attack, adrenaline beginning to course through my veins, pushing me forward.  They continued moving side to side, connecting at one point and dissipating behind me.  I dodged the last attack breathing heavily.  After a moment of looking at her I chose spare again, but her face remained stern and unwavering.  She Sent another wave of fireballs these ones curving in two wide lines, coming at me with few gaps to escape through, so instead I tried to remain where they spanned out so I wouldn't get hit again.  These strategy worked, I only felt the heat from it as it went by, I began to sweat from the effort and the heat.  My mind went over the two previous attacks.  If she is like other monsters there should be only two types, right? The next couple of attacks were the same as the first and second ones, so I continued sparing her.  My health was now at 14/20.  A text box popped up.

     'Toriel looks through you'  I shook my head disregarding it and hit spare, but she remained silent and attacked again.  When I spared her again she seemed to question me then a new attack popped up, something looking like a hand followed by fire ball tried to grab me, and when i dodged the arm began trailing after me, then bounced off a wall heading towards me.  Luckily I dropped in time for it to go over me.  This time when I spared her she looked at me and seemed a bit frustrated.

"What are you doing?" her attack came but it seemed like There was less fire, and it was a bit slower.  After this spare she yelled "Attack or run away!" I stayed put and continued dodging, refusing to fight or run.  This attack was the first attack with fireballs lining the walls.  I didn't have as much room this time, which made it more difficult to dodge, resulting in one hitting me and bringing me down to 8/20 health.  I was having more trouble moving, and breathing harder.  I quit feeling the pain when my adrenaline kicked in.  The next time I spared she questioned me.  "What are you trying to prove?" I didn't answer and only looked at her, determination filling me.  Her attacks had gone back to their usual speed, so I forced my legs to go a bit faster.  It burned my calves and thighs as they resisted, but i made it with a light graze through that one.  The next attack had two hands with fire arms, I panicked and ran to a corner, barely getting missed.  "Fight me or leave!" I spared her yet again.  "Stop it." Her attacks were getting faster and wilder.  after the next spare they avoided me completely shocking me.  I fell to my knees panting.  "I know you wanna go home but..." Spared.  "But please...go upstairs now" I spared again. "I promise I will take good care of you here."  Spare. "I know we do not have much but.." My heart hurt hearing this, I had to leave.  I spared her again.  She had a smile on her face now.  "We can have a good life here" Spare.  She frowned slightly.  "Why are you making this so difficult?" Spare. "Please go upstairs." Spare.  "...." Spare. "Ha..ha.." I was slightly confused but hit spare again.  How long before she ended the battle..?  "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." spare.  "..."  Spare.  "No I understand, You'd just feel trapped here.  The ruins are very small once you get used to them.  It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.  My expectations... My loneliness...My fear.. For you, my child I will put them aside. "  She stepped forward and knelt down, wrapping her arms around me.  I breathed in her scent as I held onto her crying.  The scent of butterscotch cinnamon pie and old books, it was so her that it hurt.  She got up, and patted me on the head.  "Goodbye my child.." I fell to my knees as she went away, leaving me alone at the door I had just fought so hard to get through.  After I left here I would never see her again, but I still had Chara.  They were next to me, holding my hand.  They began leading me through the door, and once it shut we were in a dark room.  Ahead of us was a single light, pouring down onto the yellow flower who called himself Flowey. 

     "Clever... Very Clever" He grinned.  "So you spared one monster, but what about when you come across one that won't stop fighting? Will you fight or just let them kill you?" After laughing he disappeared into the ground and we continued forward.  I sat in front of the final doorway, unable to move as I collected myself. 

Chara's p.o.v

     Frisk just sat there staring at the final door, she was in shock from what had happened.  It seemed to be finally setting in, so I sat and held her hand again.  She needed time.  Pulling her over I laid my head against hers and hummed an old melody I remembered, I felt her relax against me.  It felt nice as we sat here alone.  Soon we would be going to meet everyone who wanted out of the underground, they would try to kill her, take her soul, and break the barrier.  I ran my fingers through her matted hair, and then unwrapped a piece of monster candy, putting it in her mouth.  I saw her shock when she began to heal.  I was relieved her external wounds had healed, but it wouldn't help her memory loss, no magic could fix that.  It was better that way.    
  
Frisk's p.o.v.

     After laying against chara for about half an hour, I got up.  As I pulled them with me I found another yellow spot and paused in front of it.  After a moment I continued on, and opened the door to the next area.  My breath caught in my throat as it opened, and my eyes widened in amazement.  It was gorgeous to say the least, snow fell and layered the ground.  A long trail spanned before me, and it was lined with trees that went higher than I could see.  I began walking, shivering a bit from the cold coming through the holes where my sweater was burnt.  A large branch laid across the ground.  Out of curiosity I jumped on it, but it did nothing so I shrugged and continued on.  Once it was out of sight I heard a loud snap.  I paused as fear struck me a bit.    
"Ch-Chara what was that..?" They seemed as worried as me and went to investigate.  After coming back they told me the branch had broke.  As we walked together a large barred wall came into sight.  It had wide spaces, and did nothing to block off the bridge.  It seemed kind of pointless.  When I stopped in front of the bridge to examine it I heard footsteps behind me.  They got louder as the snow crunched beneath their feet, and they drew near.  I felt hot breath on my neck as they stopped behind me. 

     " **H e y  f r i e n d , d o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l ? T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d.** " Timidly I turned, and took its hand.

**Ppppphhhhbbbbtttt**

The loudest, longest fart I'd ever heard echoed through as I finally got a look at the grinning Skeleton.  White pinpricks stared at me, and he had a blue jacket, and a pair of black shorts on.  I doubled over laughing, this was too good to be true, it was so comical.  "Whoopie cushion in the hand trick, never gets old" I realized just whose voice that was, and blushed lightly.

" I'm frisk, who are you?" His grin seemed to widen.

"Sans, Sans the Skeleton."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

     Sans p.o.v

     I recognized her voice automatically, but I'd decided to pretend I didn't as she caught on.  My signature grin widened as I watched her look me over.  I continued on after introducing myself.    
"Anyways, you're a human right? that's hilarious" I looked to the side noting her curiosity.  "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." When she looked down I took the chance to examine her.  She had brown hair that reached almost to her shoulders, along with bangs that stopped above her now closed eyes.  I took a moment to ponder what her eye color might be, She'd opened them to look at me earlier but i didn't pay attention.  Moving on I Saw she was a bit to skinny compared to others which had fallen.  Was she malnourished?  That can't be good.  A slight black on her purple and black sweater caught my eyes, drawing them to the singed holes in the sleeves and her leggings.  I hadn't noticed before but she was slightly dirty, almost like she had a run in with a chimney.  I decided to go on now.  "but...y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody.  Now my brother papyrus...He's a human hunting fanatic."  She was the one difference after so many resets, and honestly I was enjoying it a bit too much.  Everything had been the same for so long that I couldn't help the giddy feeling building up.  Staying composed I went on.  "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there.  I have an idea." I could help Papyrus, he would be so ecstatic to see a human finally.  "Go through this gate thingy." At her look of confusion I prattled on.  "My bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone."  When she turned and began walking, I followed taking the chance to see what she was packing behind.  Do she got a booty?  As I stared and noted the wide hips, and rather big butt I grinned. 

**SHE DOOOOOO**

   When we got to the other side of the bridge, i looked ahead towards my brother. "Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp" A giggle left her perfect lips, and she went over hiding behind the lamp that was her exact shape. 

     Frisk p.o.v

     As I hid i blushed lightly, he was a skeleton and I could not be doing this man.  I was getting a crush, i was expecting the voice to belong to something with meat on it at least.  I suppose it didn't matter.  I saw a taller skeleton coming, it wore a white and red battle body, which had a blue belt and showed his spine where it was only to the end of his ribs, along with this he had a red scarf and boots.  Forcing myself to stay quiet I listened and watched the brother.  Papyrus I believe.  Sans spoke first,  
"Sup bro?" I watched papyrus look at him sternly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP" BROTHER!" His rather loud voice startled me, and I held back a giggle as they continued on.  "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"  Puzzles? Did monsters obsess over puzzles? There were quite a few in the ruins too, so it seemed like a plausible thing.  "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" He was getting a little more frustrated.   
  
"Staring at this lamp.  It's really cool." The frick was he doing?! Wasn't this so I could hide? Oh no he was gonna get me captured wasn't he? I'm so dumb! Chara poked me, and when i looked at them they put their finger to their lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded silently, then looked down.  "Do you wanna look?"  
  
"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?" He was now facing away from the lamp, going on with his mini rant.  "I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WANNA BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE!  I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"  He began stomping one foot dramatically as he continued, making me smile.  Suddenly he stopped and turned slightly, closing his eyes and putting a hand on his hip, and the other to his chest.  Just then the wind began blowing, sending his scarf behind him slightly.  He looked cool! "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!  RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" He was still holding that pose, I'd have to remember it.  "PEOPLE WILL ASK,TO,BE MY, FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." He ended up dropping the pose before Sans began speaking.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe this lamp will help you." Papyrus began stomping again.  
  
"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!!" What the heck is boondoggle? I'd never heard that before, at least I don't think so.  "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"  
  
"Hey, take it easy.  I've gotten a **ton** of work done today." I looked at Sans and saw him wink "A **skele-ton** " Suddenly he turned still winking for no reason it seemed, then turned back to his rather appalled brother.  
  
"SANS!!!"  
  
"Come on.  You're smiling." You could hear the hated amusement in Papyrus's voice as he responded.  
  
"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH..." Did he just say sigh? oh my gosh this guy is great.  "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME.... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."  
  
"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself.." Oh no there's that wink, he's gonna do another pun.  "Down to the bone"  This time when he turned away he put his arms out in a shrug, and had both eyes closed.  Dear lord these guys are amazing, It's taking everything in me not to laugh.    
  
"UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE BACK-BONE INTO IT!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" With that final laugh he turned and left.  Or so I thought, he came back for a second.  "HEH" Now he was gone.   
  
"Ok you can come out now"  After I came over and stopped in front of the skeleton he looked down at me.  "You oughta get going, he might come back.  and if he does...... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.    
  
"I think I'd like that.." I muttered, then blushed and continued on my way, hoping he didn't hear.  I reached trees and he stopped me.    
  
"actually hey... hate to bother ya, can you do me a favor?" I nodded, and smiled at him, encouraging him to go on.  "I was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately.. He's never seen a human before.  and seeing you might just make his day.  Don't worry, he's not dangerous." after i confirmed i would he smiled wider. "Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead."  Sans went back the way we came, which confused me considering there was nothing back there.  Oh well, maybe he knows a secret path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write about her journey to snowdin, or just skip to snowdin? I'm leaving it up to you guys


	7. Chapter 7

     After Sans left I wandered over to where chara rested.  They were behind the wooden sentry station, looking pretty confused.  When I came over and stopped in front of them, they held up some bottles. After a moment I realized it was ketchup and mustard.  After setting them down, they looked up at me.    
" **It's going to be rough from here on, if you need to fight do it Frisk, quit letting them hurt you**."  They looked me in the eye, with a rather stern expression on their face.  " **It's wrong they keep attacking you for no reason other than you're human, and you let them go unscathed! That's why they keep doing it!** " Without a word I went behind the sentry station and hugged them. They automatically relaxed and held onto me shaking.  "I can't protect you unless you let me."    
"I can handle it Chara, please you don't need to protect me.  Just guide me."  After that we headed down the path hand in hand, slightly shaking from the cold.  Past the trees near the sentry station was a intersection between the paths.  A chest sat in the snow, and next to it was a sign.  There was the road behind me, one to the north, and another across from me.  I decided on the one to the north, and began walking up it.  When we reached the end an icy river met us, along with a fishing pole.  Going over I gripped the handle and began reeling it in.  Once it reached me it was a random photo of a weird looking monster.  On it was the words call me, and a phone number...

I decided not to call and went back the way i came.  I breathed into my cold hands as I approached the center of the road.  My now holy sweater wasn't ideal for this weather.  How was it even snowing down here? There's no sky or clouds, so it defied all laws of nature.  The forest did too, what the heck was all of this? chara went over to the box while I pondered, and opened it.  Inside they found a tough glove, but put it back knowing I wouldn't use it.  I came over, ignoring the sign.    
"We should go on, I'm sure a town can't be far!" Chara looked a bit uncertain, but we went on without a word for awhile.  The next area was a long path, and at the end stood Sans and Papyrus.  I stopped, and listened to them.  At the moment Papyrus was speaking,  
"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," He cut himself off when he caught sight of me, then turned back to his brother, who then turned to me, every time one would turn the other would look at me.   This continuously sped up until the were basically blurs.  I rubbed my eyes and giggled.  When they stopped they looked at me, surprisingly they weren't dizzy.  After looking at me for a moment, they quickly turned their backs on me.  Sans' and Papyrus seemed to think they were whispering, but it was more like shouting lowly to me.  "SANS!! OH MY GOD IS THAT... A HUMAN?!?!?"   
Quickly they turned back to me, and seemed to look over me curiously.  I just stood awkwardly, and rubbed my arm.    
Sans' p.o.v  
"uhhh... actually, I think that's a rock."  I grinned at the human, and slipped a wink without Papyrus noticing.  The brunette seemed to be cold, but other than that looked just as amazing as before.  She was currently holding her arm, and biting her thick bottom lip.  Damn I wish i was biting that- wait what? calm down Sans geez.  I looked at my brother who looked very done with this already.  
"OH"

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" I watched him turn excitedly, it was nice to see him like this.    
"OH MY GOD!!! (IS....IS THAT A HUMAN)" He was trying so hard to whisper, but his voice was too loud.  Poor Paps.    
"(yes)"  
"OH MY GOD!!!" His smile was lighting up his whole face.  I could see the human blush slightly, what was she thinking of?  I followed her eyes and saw they were focused on Papyrus.  Oh. Fuck. No. She had a crush on him?  Damn it, I can't let that relationship happen. One, he's my brother, Two, I called dibs.  "SANS I FINALLY DID IT!!  UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BE SO...POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!"  I heard her soft laugh, and felt my chest tighten, that was so cute.  "...'AHEM'" He attempted to appear serious as he looked at the small human.  "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU!!! i WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!!! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT." His expression became rather uncertain, but he quickly became ecstatic again.  "IN ANY CASE!! CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE!!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"  
"I glanced over at the girl, she was shaking a bit more, the cold obviously becoming a bit much for her thin clothes.  "Well that went well.  Don't sweat it, kid." I winked and my grin widened when she looked at me surprised.  "I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." I walked off, leaving her behind as I did.  She was gonna make me crazy if I didn't leave then.  I needed to clear my head and calm down.    
Frisk p.o.v  
I watched Sans leave before I began walking.  His brother was so adorable, i just wanted to hug him man.  As I walked I noticed Sans had disappeared again, as had Chara.  I stumbled to an abrupt stop, before me was another monster.  It looked like a bird with a snowflake like face.  It seemed pretty angry, but hopefully it was just it's face.  A new text box appeared with my usual options.    
'Snowdrake flutters forth!'  
I clicked ACT, then check.  It's stats appeared next.    
SNOWDRAKE 6 ATK 2 DEF; This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.   
"Ice puns are 'snow problem'! I giggled, then readied for his attack.  a swarm of cresent moon shaped attacks came from all directions, forcing me to bob, weave, and duck to avoid them.  When my options came up I chose to heckle him out of curiosity.  I ended up telling him his jokes weren't funny.  The battle went on from there till he finally gave up and left, leaving behind 20g.  This might be a longer trip than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

     I approached a shabby, and kinda badly built station.  on it was a note, as I began to read a small smile found its way to my lips  
 _ **'YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION.  WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)**_ Honestly that boy was too adorable sometimes, but now I had to get to the nearest town.  As I returned to the path I caught sight of another station in the distance.  Expecting it to be empty I went to it, and ended up freezing in front of it.  A dog, who stood like a human and seemed to be wearing clothes rose up behind it, holding what looked like a dog treat in his mouth.  Glancing around he began thinking out loud.  
   "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things.  If something WAS moving...for example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" After those lines the battle began, and the boxes appeared.  I watched him and then glanced around.  This was going to be interesting.  When I checked him, his stats appeared, like they should have.    
DOGGO 6 ATK 1 DEF

Easily excited by movement, Hobbies include: squirrels  
  
"Don't move an inch" He growled out, his blade looked blue, and i attempted to dodge but there was no way out as he hit me mid dash.  I gasped and grabbed my side where it had buried itself moments before.  Blood poured from it, bringing tears to my eyes as I knelt in the snow.  My options popped up again.  I pet him with my clean hand, and he began panicking.  "What I've been pet?! PET POT PAT POT PET"  The next attack came, and when I couldn't dodge this one I saw my HP fully drain as I fell to my knees, my blood tainted the pure white snow turning it crimson as I collapsed.    
Sans p.o.v   
I watched as she didn't stay still for the blue attacks, knowing it would be the end.  I should have warned her sooner.  I suddenly blacked out, and when I came to I was waiting with Papyrus again as she approached, looking the same as before.  How did it reset? What happened?  We went through the same thing as before, then I watched from a distance as she got to Doggo again.  She seemed to catch on slightly as he began attacking.  Standing as still as she could she closed her eyes tightly as the dagger passed through her harmlessly.  I felt a bit better about her going on, maybe she could do this.  She began petting Doggo, and he freaked out.  After one more pet she spared him apparently and then moved on.  I sighed in relief as she did so, I'd have to keep an eye on this one.  Damn girl is connected to the resets somehow, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.    
Frisk p.o.v

After fighting Doggo I continued on, I remembered my death, better than anyone would ever know and just thinking of it brought the feeling of a dagger slicing through me back.  My hand automatically went to my side as I moved on from Doggo. 

I'd been so lost in thought that I didn't notice Sans near me till he began speaking, startling me.  
"Hey, here's something important to remember.  My brother has a very **special attack**.  If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you." _that would have been nice to know before I died, don't you think?!_ I sighed as I thought that, but he just continued on unfazed.  "Imagine a stop sign, when you see a stop sign you stop, right?  Stop signs are red so imagine a blue stop sign instead.  Simple right? When fighting think about blue stop signs."  I nodded, and began walking away but he stopped me again, reassuring himself that I understood.  "Remember... blue stop signs."  After That I continued on, avoiding the ice.  There was another three way intersection.  I went to the top ignoring the sign in the middle of the ice.  As I went north I noticed a snowman.  When I approached him he began speaking.    
"Hello.  I am a snowman.  I want to see the world...But I cannot move.  If you would be so kind, traveler, please... Take a piece of me and bring it very far away."  I automatically agreed, this poor guy needed something nice.  He was all alone, and it was probably pretty sad.  "Thank you... good luck!"  When I went back I ended up reading the sign, because why not.  'North: ice South: ice West: ice East: Snowdin town... and ice. '  Figures.  I slightly smiled, and of course went east.  Snowdin huh? Was that a pun? Oh my gosh thats great.  As I went on I noticed Sans and Papyrus yet again.  How does Sans keep getting places ahead of me? I'd have to see him going at some point! Ugh, whatever it doesn't matter.  
"YOU'RE SO LAZY!!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!! "  
"I think that's called... sleeping."   
"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" They finally noticed me when I began laughing at their conversation.  As they turned to me I looked at them and dissolved into another fit of laughter.  "SANS, I THINK THE HUMAN IS BROKEN!"

"Nah, she's just laughing.  I guess you tickled her funny bone." Sans winked as he groaned, then looked at me as my laughter finally subsided.    
"S-sorry!" I said as I was wiping tears from my eyes.  Papyrus cleared his throat as he went on with what he was planning on saying.    
"IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE.." he shoulda been rubbing his hands together and snickering like a mad scientist or something from the tone he was using. "QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...ELECTRICITY MAZE!!! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE," he brought out a glass orb, and held it in his hand. "THE ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?"

"Um... not really...?" He completely disregarded my response and prattled on.    
"BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, " He quit smiling, and narrowed his eye sockets. "IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK."  His usual smile reappeared, "OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." After putting away the orb he accidentally touched a wall to the maze and got shocked, you could see smoke coming off of him.  "SANS WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Papyrus began stomping, and sounded pretty upset.    
"I think the human has to hold the orb. " This automatically brought papyrus back to his usual self.    
"OH, OKAY. " After clearing that up he began walking through the maze, leaving the exact path for me.  When he reached the end he spoke to me.  "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" he then hurried back after throwing the orb into the air.  It landed safely and surprisingly softly on my head when he got back to the end.  "OKAY TRY NOW!" I began following his footprints, being careful to keep the orb on my head as I went.  It was honestly a pretty simple maze once he did what he did.  When I finally made it to the end he looked at me shocked.  "INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY! HOWEVER!! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED!  I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Once he finished laughing he slid backwards down the path.  I went to Sans, and looked at him.    
     "Hey, thanks...my brother seems like he's having fun.  By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?"  
"Yeah I noticed that, what's all of that for?" I looked up at him, dang were all monsters so tall?   
"We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party.  He hasn't worn anything else since... keeps calling it his 'battle body'.  Man, isn't my brother cool?" I nodded, then began walking away, ready to go and take on the next puzzle.  No matter what it was I was ready for it.  I caught sight of a blue bunny guy next to an ice cream cart.  He seemed really upset, and he was talking to himself when I came over.    
"I don't understand why these aren't selling...it's the perfect weather for something cold." suddenly he noticed me, and his ears went straight up as he smiled.  "Oh a customer!! Hello! Would you like some nice cream? IT's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15g!" I smiled, and gave him the 15g without a moments thought, he was so sweet! "Here you go!" He pulled one out of the cart and handed it to me smiling.  "Have a super-duper day!" I waved bye, and went on putting the nice cream in my inventory.  I noticed a snowball, and began pushing it.  When I finally got it to the end, I got a yellow flag and was told that my sure fire accuracy brought an end to the mayhem ball, then it gave me 3g.  Smiling I put it with the rest of my g and went backwards, it seemed Sans was back near the beginning of the snowball game.    
"I've been thinking about selling treats too.  Want some fried snow? It's just 5g. "  
"Umm.. sure?" when I began getting out the money he started speaking again.  
"Did I say 5g? I meant 50g."   
"Dude why? you know what? lets do this." I glared, challenging him to raise it again.  His grin widened, and he chuckled.   
"really? How about 5000g?" He looked at me, and I continued glaring him down.  
"Fine."  My face fell when I realized I didn't have that  
"What? Don't have the money? That's fine.  I don't have the snow.  Sighing I held my head.    
"Really man?"    
"Yep"  
"I'm so not amused."    
"But I am." He leaned down, getting closer to my face.  I backed up, and blushed.   
"U-uh.. what were you doing?"  
"Just wondering why you always keep your eyes closed, or just barely open.  I'd like to see them sometime."  I shook my head.  
"You probably won't end up seeing them, just telling you that now.  I don't know why but.. I feel like they shouldn't be seen."  Before he could ask anything else I ran off, heading to the next part of this area.  The area I ended up running to had two sentry posts, with a sign between them.  I read the sign, and thought about it for a moment.    
" **if you roll around in the snow they'll think you're a weird puppy Frisk."** Chara stood behind the sign, leaning against it.  They're red eyes trained on me.  " **I'm sorry I wasn't there to help when you got killed.  Do you umm... Want me to explain everything?"**   
"Please.. I have no clue what's happening.  It's just like... I'm winging it I guess? I can't remember anything before coming to in the ruins."  Their eyes glowed for a second, then they went back to normal.  I rubbed my eyes in confusion.  Had I imagined that? Oh well, I sat with them behind the sign as they began explaining different attacks, how resets worked, how saves worked, and even why a red heart comes out when I battle.  I felt pretty much like I'd heard this before, but when I tried to pursue the thought I got a severe pain in my head.    
"Thank you Chara."  I hugged them and when I pulled back they were blushing lightly.    
" **You're welcome Frisk... Watch out for that smiling trashbag, he's... not exactly coming off as normal to me.  He might be dangerous.** "  
"Do you mean Sans? The only odd thing he's done is when he tried to see my eyes. "  
" **Trust me, he is not a good guy.  Don't ever be alone with him."** Despite feeling like they were wrong, I went ahead and tried t make sure they'd calm down.  
"Alright, I won't be alone with him."  My butt was starting to get cold and wet, so I got up and held my hand out.  "Wanna help me from here on out? No disappearing!" They smiled brightly and took my hand.

  " **Of course I want to help you** " We left that area together and I waved as Sans as we went be.  I noticed a snowball along the way and stopped to look at it.  No wait, that's not an ordinary snowball! Thats a snowdecahedron! Wow, that's cool, okay moving on.  Somehow When I made it to the end of the little path, I found Papyrus and... Sans? What the heck? I could feel Chara tense as they glared at Sans.    
"HUMAN!!! i HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." He paused and looked at where the puzzle should have been.  "SANS!! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE!!!"  
"It's right there.  On the ground.  trust me." He looked to the side.  "There's no way they can get past this one."  I walked over and picked up the piece of paper laying on the ground.  It was apparently a monster kidz word search.  The words listed to find were; fall, winter, spring, summer, monster, skeletons, mermaid, robot, cigars, cig, giasfclfebrehber, and hot.  Honestly, were there really mermaids down here? I mean that is the oddest one out of the bunch.  With a slight sigh I sat it down and walked over to them.    
"SANS!!! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
"Whoops, I knew I should have used todays crossword instead."  
"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!! IN MY OPINION...JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."  
"What?" Sans and I both said at once, then looked at each other, then back at Papyrus.  But Sans continued on with it. "Really dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby-bones. "  
"UN. BELIEVABLE.  HUMAN!!! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" I glanced at Sans Mischievously then said it was the Junior Jumble just to pick on him. "HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH! HEH!" He then left, and I glanced at Sans curiously.    
"Thanks for saying "Junior Jumble" just to appease my brother.  Yesterday he got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscope. "   
"Wow"  
"Yeah he finds difficulty in the strangest things." I began walking away, and when I turned to say something else Sans was gone.    
"Weird.." Moving on I came across a table with frozen spaghetti, a microwave, a note, and a mouse hole.  I felt weird as I suddenly stopped and just stared to my right.  What was this?   
" **I think you're unconsciously saving.** " Chara piped up, and smiled at me.  I nodded in agreement, they were probably right. I went over to the note first and read it.  It was a not from Papyrus..  
'HUMAN!!! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI.  (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP... DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU!!! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT...THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING!! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) NYEH HEH HEH  
PAPYRUS  
The spaghetti couldn't even be moved off the table so I ended up leaving it there, plus the microwave was unplugged. When I moved on a dog in armor, with a shield and sword came over.  When I checked it it's name was lesser dog.    
LESSER DOG - ATK 7 DEF 0  
It wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite.   
After I checked it the dog tried to pounce me, and I jumped to the side in time to miss it.  When I hit act all the options were pet except for one, so I tried to pet it.  I barely lifted my hand and the dog got excited.  He began barking excitedly, and every time I tried to pet him his neck kept getting longer.  I spent about 30 minutes, and by the time I was done he had gone where no dog had before.  He was peeking from the snow, and his neck was so high up I couldn't see, then came back down next to me, and finally curved and his head was barely above the text box.  Dear lord this was terrifying, I just wanted to pet him! After I spared him his neck just went back into place and I got 20g.  I was stunned to say the least.  If I could climb on him and bring him back to where i fell I could have gotten out, but I can't get back to the ruins now.  With a small sigh I rubbed the back of my hand and began walking with Chara.  Their expression was that of bewilderment as we went on.  After flipping a switch I heard something, and it turned out there had been spikes that I took down.  Nice.  Going on I ended up being confronted by a dog couple, who told me if I was a smell to identify mysmelf I believe.  That made me laugh.  When I checked them I got pretty much the same thing, so I decided to roll around in the snow after dodging their joint attacks.  When they smelt me they decided I was a weird puppy till I pet them in turn.  I was surprised when they started going on about a new world and left.  What had I created? A monster apparently.  I laughed a bit.  When I arrived to the next area Papyrus was on the other side of another spike trap.    
"WHAT!? HO DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY... IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME???"   
"I ate it all"  
"REALLY!?" He ended up looking so surprised, and happy when I told him that that I felt myself fill with determination.  "WOWIE...NO ONE'S EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE...WELL THEN! FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" I giggled, then turned both X's into O's then clicked the switch, making the spikes go down.  On the other side Papyrus stopped me.    
"MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY.  HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO... WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH." I smiled at him.    
"Probably nothing, he'd just keep his room all messy, and never clean or cook."   
"YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT HUMAN! YOU'RE QUITE INTELLIGENT!"  I continued my trek along the icy path, and he followed me we both stopped at the next puzzle. "HUMAN!! HMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS... YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO... I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE... BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE.  UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND.  NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!AND, AS USUAL , LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND.  I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS... WORRY NOT HUMAN!" I almost fangirled when he struck that cool pose again, I wish I could pull it off.  "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! i'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!!!."  I spent the next few minutes figuring it out, after a few tries I succeeded and did a little victory dance.  "WOW!!! YOU SOLVED IT!!!" I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH! HEH!" After he left I looked at Chara.    
"He's safe right?"  
" **very, very safe dude.  he'd only every be able to hurt you accidently."** I smiled at them, and hugged them.    
"I'm glad I keep making friends down here, but you'll always be my best friend!" They're light blush was so adorable, and I pulled away a bit embarrassed.  "Lets move on!" We pressed on, feeling great about everything.  Sans was waiting on the other side of the spikes, and he grabbed my arm.  My heart felt like it stopped, and I internally panicked as he leaned down near my ear.  
"Good job on solving it so quickly.  You didn't even need my help.  Which is great, cause I love doing absolutely nothing. "  After letting go of my arm he disappeared.  I fell to the ground and my heart began beating again.  I was so scared when he had grabbed me, why did I feel so petrified when his words weren't menacing?  Chara picked me up, and sat me on my feet.  They literally had to make me walk so we could go on.  At the next part Sans and Papyrus were waiting on the other side of a strangely tiled floor.  After Papyrus explained it he flipped the switch and spinned away.  Sans stayed as I crossed the path it had made.  When I crossed him he said something about the spaghetti Papyrus had made, but I just went on.  By the time I was close to the town a small dog peeping out of the snow stopped me, but it barked and stood up.  Before me was a giant armored dog.  I ended up ignoring it and it just kept getting closer, finally It licked me, and ran off after jumping into the armor upside down.  I made it to the final puzzle, and Papyrus decided it was to dangerous to use, and left with Sans.  I crossed the bridge, and finally arrived at the town. 


	9. Chapter 9

As I stumbled into Snowdin I suddenly was hit with a wave of exhaustion. I could hear Chara yell out my name as I fell onto the ground, letting the cold snow envelop me as I slipped into a deep sleep. I felt someone pick me up, but it was all too much for me to care, I was just so tired. Sans. p.o.v I picked up Frisk's limp body a bit worried I could see a small trail of blood coming from her nose. What was going on? She'd seemed fine when she walked in then just suddenly collapsed. Terrified I took a shortcut to Alphys' lab and laid her down on a table before calling Alphys.

"H-h-hello?" Her stuttering was worse than before, but I wasn't concerned with that.

"Get to your lab. NOW. I have someone who is in desperate need of help." I realized Asgore would want her dead if he knew she was here, so I added on something else. "Nobody is to know about the patient, got it?"

"O-okay sans I-I'm coming now! C-calm down, I'm a-at the door." I heard her hang up, along with the clicking of her claws on the floor as she rushed in. She saw the human and dropped everything she had.

"S-Sans I h-have to t-tell Asgore o-or Undyne" I growled and felt my eye lights go out as I approached her. "If you tell them, I'll be sure after she's treated that you'll be fed to those creatures you keep in the true lab." Her trembling increased, as did her stuttering as she began getting out a few of her creations she used for diagnosing and treating different things. I saw Frisk move on the lab table as Alphys began strapping her to it, so she wouldn't move as X-rays and cat scans were taken. I sat down in a lab chair and waited to hear what was wrong.

"U-ummm... S-Sans...?"

"What?" "I have the diagnosis..."

"Spit it out already" My eyes travelled over to the sleeping girl who had sparked my interest.

"I-It's a Intracerebral h-hematoma"

"So basically her brain is bleeding? Why hasn't monster food fixed it yet?"

"Well umm.... I-I think she i-is being c-continuously stressed and i-it's causing more damage, a-and furthering the h-hemorrhage. Sh-she needs t-to stay in bed f-for at least th-three d-days. Y-your place should be f-fine."

"Good, get together any medication she will need throughout that time and I'll take her and that home with me." I watched Frisk as Alphys began rummaging around the lab for the different things Frisk would need, and told me that she needed to drain some of the blood in her skull now, along with repair a few vessels. I slept as she worked, but when she Finally finished I automatically grabbed frisk, the medication, and a manga off a shelf before leaving. I of course took a shortcut, and called Papyrus.

"YES, BROTHER? I'M WAITING ON THE HUMAN!! THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW!!"

"Bro, the human is gonna have to stay with us, they have a really bad injury to their brain. We need to help them recover before you can battle them."

"OH NO!! I'LL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY TO MAKE THEM SOME SPAGHETTI AND READ MY FAVORITE STORIES TO THEM!!" I chuckled at his eagerness, leave it to Papyrus. After warning him to be careful and not mention her to anybody else I hung up and took her to my room. As I held her I used my magic to make the bed, and sat her on it after it was done. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she slept, and this gave me a good chance to look her over. The over sized sweater was blood covered, and burned. It would be a kindness to change her, right? My grin changed into a smirk as I began slowly pulling her sweater up. Her tanned skin was slowly exposed as my fingers hooked under the sweater and lifted it further. When I finally slipped it off I got a pretty good view. Her black bra perfectly pushed her round breasts up. I glanced away, feeling my cheeks heat up. This was getting to be to much for me, I needed to stop before I did something she'd hate me for. I grabbed one of my few clean shirts and slipped it on her, then got rid of her shorts and leggings. Damn what a sight... I could feel my tongue materialize and I blushed darkly. She had some nice legs, and she looked pretty adorable in my shirt. Heading into Paps room I checked for a pair of his shorts, and got them. I felt a bit jealous that she'd be wearing his clothes along with mine, I wanted everything on her to be me. What was wrong with me? Papyrus wouldn't want a human.

"BROTHER, WHERE IS THE HUMAN?" Papyrus was at the front door, kicking the snow off his boots. Hurriedly I put the shorts back, and teleported to my room to cover her up. After which I came downstairs, and smiled at him.

"She's asleep bro, she should be up in a little while so go ahead and make the spaghetti. I'd go _pasta_ if I were you." I heard him groan loudly, then watched him head into the kitchen.    
"ENOUGH PUNS! GO MAKE SURE SHE IS COMFORTABLE, IS SHE IN YOUR ROOM?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"OH MY GOD!! SHE CAN'T BE IN THAT DIRTY PLACE!! SANS!!!"   
"Come on bro, she's fine calm down.  I even made the bed for her."  
"FINE, BUT SHE'LL BE SLEEPING IN MY ROOM AFTER TODAY!! IT'S ONLY FITTING SINCE YOU'RE ROOMS SO DISGUSTING."  I felt my chest tighten, he wanted her in his bed? I could not let that happen.  I didn't let on that I was clearly unhappy.    
"We'll see bro! Imma go check on her" I walked up the stairs, and entered my room.  Locking it behind me as I did.  She seemed to be sweating and squirming a lot in her sleep.  I sat beside her, and laid her head in my lap so I could calm her down.  She was so distressed, it was a bit sad.    
Frisk p.o.v  
     _As the fire drew near to me I realized it was torches, what was going on?  My friend grabbed my hand, and they were dragging me up the path to the mountain._  
 _"Chara where are we going?!"  They didn't answer, and I felt something go past me before it embedded itself into a tree near me._  
 _" **Get that demon, now! She's a curse to our community, sent to kill us all!"** I felt tears going down my cheeks.  They meant to kill me, I knew why Chara was getting me away now.  I had no clue what brought them to this till I saw my father.  He was at the head of the group, grinning wickedly as he pointed towards me._  
 _" **She killed my wife, punishment must be given for her wicked deeds**!"  Chara brought me to the top of the mountain, but when we hesitated I felt a stone hit me in the back of the head, forcing me forward into the depths below.  The last thing I saw was my fathers face as Chara pulled me down.  My mother was dead, and now he had gotten rid of me.  Tears streaked my face.  This was it for me.  Finally I'd be free from everything, I'd be forgotten.  The sun had been setting but I still reached for it as I fell.  When I hit the ground I got knocked out. _   
I attempted to jump up but was held down by a pair of bony arms.  When I looked up terrified I found Sans holding me in his sleep.  He was only in his shirt and boxers, and I quickly realized I wasn't anywhere I recognized.  Was this his room?  Early morning light shone in through a single window above us, and I could see socks in the corner diagonal to us.  In the middle of the room was a dusty treadmill, a trash tornado, and the only thing left was a end table with a single lamp.  I realized quickly I couldn't get away from Sans when he pulled me closer, and pushed his face into the curve between my neck and shoulder.    
"mm... you feeling okay, kid?" His voice was deeper than usual, and low as he spoke right next to my ear.  I could feel his breath on my neck, and he put his hand on my hip and squeezed lightly.  
"B-better? What happened?" the feeling of his bones against my hip made goosebumps rise on my skin, I shivered slightly and felt my heart speed up.    
"You fainted at the town entrance" His hand went from my hip to push a strand of hair out of my face.  "It's nice to know you were the one behind the door at that time, kid."  
"You remembered?!" I blushed, and hid my face with my hands.    
"Yeah, but I think it's time for breakfast."


End file.
